halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Darkness Emo Skull/Archivo1
100px Estos son mensajes guardados por si alguna vez quiero recordar viejos tiempos, o consultar mensajes antiguos. Si quieres dejarme un mensaje porfavor has click Aquí. Cajas de informacion En general todas las cajas se llaman Plantillas estas hay tres tipos(Infoboxes, Administrativas y ......) de las cuales estan en esta categoria http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Plantillas, haz lo que yo y guarda la pagina de las Plantillas en la barra de Favoritos, cuando entre a una plantilla te dira las instrucciones(pegar lo del recuadro en el modo Formato) y asi hasta arriva pegas lo que esta adentro del recuadro y lo llenas. Mas dudas consultame. Nota: las cajas con informacion como de personajes o armas son de la categoria:Infoboxes William Miguel Santana Carrion 00:39 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Serie Mark Ultimamente has editado articulos que estan mal puesto que las variantes de la Serie Mark se ponen en esta no en articulos sueltos, por favor investiga y fijate para la otra: http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Serie_Mark#Mark_IV_.28G.29_Granadero. William Miguel Santana Carrion 02:47 19 ene 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Plantillas e infobox Oye, dejale la plantillas e infoboxs a Zonder, el las sabe hacer. PD: No le pongas la firma a alguna plantilla. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 16:03 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Debes de mejorar, la verdad tus ediciones no son mucho de que hablar, muchas de tu páginas que has hecho son esbozas y tienen mala ortografía. Debes de mejorar y las plantillas simplemente dile a Zonder que las haga y él si puede te las hace. Tambien no crees categorías sin sentido. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 16:14 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias! Hola amigo y gracias por la plantilla, por fin mis artículos se van a ver más descentes. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! Alex Gonzalez =D Plantillas Hola que tal, ultimamente he notado que has creado alguna plantilla por ahí y la verdad es que si me impresioné pero ahora que observo el código, veo que tienes hecho mal algunas cosas, como por ejemplo el cierre de la plantilla, entre otras cosas más, entre ellas el estilo que supongo y es la mas importante en las plantillas, si por alguna razón llegas a crear un artículo, o llegar a ver un artículo que necesite alguna plantilla para su buena presentación no dudes en pedírmela, ya que yo mantengo el estilo de las mismas para que luego no haya un cambio drástico para el lector. Y como ya te dije antes, si necesitas alguna plantilla, ya sea para acomodar artículos relacionados, infoboxes, etc, solo pídemela y apenas tengo tiempo comienzo a trabajar en ella. Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 20:01 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Jugar todos juntos Halo: Reach Ok. Oye, el evento de esto de jugar todos juntos Live va a ser posiblemente el 05 de Abril del 2011 a la 1:00 de la terde. Yo te voy a enviar solicitud de amigo alrdedor de esa fecha (en Abril), el día a la 1:00 (o antes si te conectas jeje) te invito a una Xbox Live Party y juego para jugar puro Reach. PD: Cheque tu perfil en Bungie.net, y eres muy bueno sigue así! =D va a ser bueno tenerte en nuestro equipo Alejandr0ooo0o00o0 21:10 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Plantillas de la Wiki Fanon Tus plantillas son muy buenas ehhh, pero te faltó la de borrar, ya sabes, como la de: "El Covenant ha ordenado la eliminación de este artículo popr que no cumple los blablabla" y que su foto sea la que tu quieras. Y tambien la de batallas que diga esto: Imagen: Fecha: Lugar: Participantes: Resultado: Y otra de los Universos: Imagen: Número de Universo: Fecha: Participantes: Creador: Y otra para los ODST, Spartans, Marines, etc: Imagen: Nombre: Número de Servicio: Fecha de Nacimiento: Fecha de Muerte: Batallas: oye deberias mejorar en tus ediciones Re: Forge Gracias por decírmelo, no te preocupes, ahora estoy arreglando eso, voy a combinar los tres artículos (claro, a mi manera), después de eso, dejo el que se llama Forge y elimino el resto, porque de nada sirve que hayan tres artículos con el mismo contenido. Un saldudo! zonder sangheili (Discusión) 17:20 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Articulo Destacado Hey que tal, estaba revisando la página de los artículos destacados, y noté que cambiaste tu voto, cuando eso está prohibido, creo que no leíste las reglas antes, :) Por favor te pido que regreses tu voto a como estaba antes para evitar más confusiones entre los usuarios y haya más cambios. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 13:46 3 mar 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes, solo era para informarte Un saludo1 link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 20:38 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Ey muy bueno y yo no sabiaChivas97 18:51 22 may 2011 (UTC) Trollear Pues trollear son usuarios de internet que solo hacen lo que hacen para molestar. Te voy a dar unos ejemplos: En un blog o cualquier centro de discusión: Haste cuenta que estás en un blog donde se discute que cual juego es mejor ¿Halo 3 o Gears of war? Hay un comentario que dice así: "Gears es mejor que Halo porque en gears puedes agarrar vehículos" Y al responderle te dice puras incoherencias hasta que los dejes de contestar...Eso es un troll En una wiki un troll podría ser un usuario que haga ediciones malas o que no sean verdad solo para molestar (el caso de UWN-CONDOR). Si no te quedo tan claro ve a estás páginas: http://hazmeelchingadofavor.com/index.php/2010/10/27/la-cancion-del-troll/ http://hazmeelchingadofavor.com/index.php/2010/09/08/la-invasion-ha-comenzado/ [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:30 8 mar 2011 (UTC) UHW Si, ya vi a ese usuario. Son de un clan que se dedica a jugar Halo CE y suben videos a Youtube. No se que querran aqui pero creo que es solo por vandalizar. Le mandaré un mensaje a su dicusión como advertencia. Me da gusto contar con usuario como ustedes (Tú, Alex y Edis) que ayudan a la Halopedia y nunca se aburren de editar. Yo ya casi no tengo tiempo, pero en vacaciones de primavera volveré a editar articulos. Sigo visitando la Halopedia a diario para ver actos vandálicos y comentar en Blog, pero casi no edito. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 18:05 26 mar 2011 (UTC) puedo hacer un articulo ke se trate de halo custom edition por fis :D eh estado pensando en aser un articulo del jeugo halo custom edition en cual ese jeugo no lelva nada sobre halo pero hablaria sobre sus ultimas mejoraciones y com oesta lleindo hasta ahora pero eventialmente cada vez editare el articulo pork es como un proceso de lo ke se esta trasnformando. pero si kieres tambien sacare un segundo articulo si eske pueda ke se trate de lo mismo por favor cual keir administrador ke me de el permiso de aser este articulo ya ke sera como un recuerdo para lo que juegan halo [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:22 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' gracias se lo agra desere demasieado pro su hospitalidad ;) pero tambien hablare sobre las primeras armas creadas y mapas ect.. pero si alguien me lo borran hablare con el que me lo borro o pork lo menos algo ke tenga que hacer para ke no se repita [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:23 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' ok gracias por la informacion pero uan cosa esque no se como hacer plantilla :( y segure editando ese articulo por que aun no acaba la primera parte [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:24 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' are lo posible pera mejorarlo :S aunque no se como lo aga Dx [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:25 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' sobre la ayuda gracias are lo posible :D [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:25 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' "Bateria Antiaerea" Me he enterado que has hecho el articulo de "bateria antiaerea" y me complace informarte que tengo imagenes de la campaña que tome yo sobre esta "bateria", y me gustaria contribuir en el articulo con las imagenes. Si es que estas de acuerdo puedes enviarme un mensje en mi per fil en discusión. Atte. spartan-MAGC. PD: Lo de craneos no lo sabia, porque yo habia creado "los trece craneos" pero me dijeron que ya existia el articulo. Zonder shangeili me nombro una pagina y era "Craneos" sin acento en la a. Espero que lo comprendas. Re; Plantillas Claro que puedo hacer las plantillas, sin embargo, veo que has comenzado a crear los soundtrack de Halo: Reach, la pregunta es, si vas a seguir trabajando con los modos de juego, o con las canciones, para considerar que plantilla crear, espero tu respuesta para que te ayude, y llenemos la plantilla más rápido. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 23:02 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Pues muy bien, para mañana ya tendré la plantilla, lo que pasa es que ahora voy a hacer las userbox para los nuevos grupos de usuario. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 23:24 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Un Favor Oye, me ayudas a crear la Plantilla para que mi usuario tenga el margen al lado??? por favor, no se hacerla, la que tengo en la Fanon Halo me la hicieron. Que sea de color Xanadu (Aquí te dejo el codigo: 738678) Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 20:39 28 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Pasame la Plantilla en mi discución de la Fanon Halo. Plantilla Hey Alonso, ya tengo la plantilla de multijugador, todavia no está la otra, pues no estoy seguro de que esté completamente correcta esta, puedes revisarla, y editarla si lo consideras necesario. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 22:05 28 mar 2011 (UTC) hola alonso me puedes ayudar soy nuevo por favor Que es primero.. Soy nuevo en Halopedia y tengo una duda... ¿Que es primero, la plantilla o el articulo? Es que yo no se como ponerla y ya me da ganas de poner una Cuando intento poner una no aparece nada y entonces la dejo asi y sigo escribiendo el articulo pero nose Ayudame porfiss..... Saludos Nanohalo 19:24 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias muchas garcias Es lo que queria saber Gracias hermanoo Nanohalo 01:15 3 abr 2011 (UTC) CLB La imagen no era la adecuada para el articulo, es mas que tiene que ver un Mongoose con CLB, haz un apartado y di que es una tactica favorable pero eso no tiene que ver Mongosse con CLB ¬¬. Y no empiezes que es de noche tengo sueño no quiero dormir y me pondre de malas. xD William Miguel Santana Carrion 05:16 3 abr 2011 (UTC) ok te pérdono bueno no importa te perdono por cierto gracias por las reglas DARK 8745 mexico 05:32 3 abr 2011 (UTC)DARK 8745 mexico conocido como SUPER SNIPER opina lo acabe de editarlo mi perfil ablame xD [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 23:37 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' Halo ce ? lol jajaj ok pero pro desgracia mi halo ce no me funciona no se que pasa creo qeu es pro la actualisacioens de mi window que se instlaron y ahora no podre kitarlos tu nucna me contestaste que si te pareses a super intendiente pero de color negro [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 23:36 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' RE: jajaj jajajaj alpareser eres de otro pais mmm aver de colombia xD apenas me imagino en m ipais com oseria creo qeu undido en m irespetiba com oneuva alejandria en lso aires en la mision el exodo esa parte de edificios xD [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 23:44 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' oye quiero contribuir a tu articulo quiero contribuir al articulo El Arca solo para la plantallita te juro que no lo dañare solo le pondre algunas cosas para que sigua como en lso niveles anteriores o siguietes osea poenrles el Esclusa y el covenant [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 20:32 6 abr 2011 (UTC)' RE: el arca oh tal ves tu lo editas y luego le voy arreglando RE:EL arca oye puedo arreglar lo del covenant tiene que ser El Covenant o por lo menos buscare el nivel para pasartelo o arreglarlo oye has el nivel del covenant de halo 3 seras el primero en hacerlo para que el articulo del arca se conecte con el nivel no eh encontrado el nviel el covenant para conectarlo con el de arca haslo meintras tanto oye has el nivel del covenant de halo 3 seras el primero en hacerlo para que el articulo del arca se conecte con el nivel no eh encontrado el nviel el covenant para conectarlo con el de arca haslo meintras tanto [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 21:14 6 abr 2011 (UTC)' entonces entocnes solo piesnas temrianr primero el arca y despues hacer el covenant ? puede ser peude ser que ermiens el arca y despeus el covenant para no hacer lios [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 21:41 6 abr 2011 (UTC)' Hey mi articulo no es falso no se que problema hay pero no es falso ademas se que hay un articulo llamado heroe pero no dise del rango heroe solo dise de halo 2 y gamepoints y el que acab ode hacer es de reach y es verdad y por que no borra el de menos calidad tu dises que el mio es mejor pero pork tiene que ser eliminado el otro es menor al mio y es porque es por la antiguedad ?? [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:55 7 abr 2011 (UTC)' oye como issite el cuadro qeu dise que eres subteniente yo kiero uno que sea capitan como lo ases Desafio del Maestro Ese es muy facil el de Anual, lo puedo repetir contigo y DjMega95 cualquier dia, por que ese desafio solo dura como 2 horas. Tu solo dime que dia, en especial un Viernes, que es el dia que mas tiempo tengo. Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 19:33 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Halo Wiki Fannon Oye Alonso, vi la Halo Wiki Fanon y la verdad me interese mucho a editar y a crear historias porque tengo muy buena imaginacion y me preguntaba que si me dabas acceso a editar y crear articulos y universos en la Wiki Fannon? Graxias Omega William Miguel Santana Carrion 00:39 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Campañas! Alonso, me di cuenta que ultimamente estás haciendo las transcripciones de Halo 3 y Halo 3: ODST, la verdad es que me gustaría ayudarte, pues es interesante, voy a empezar a hacer las de faltantes de Halo 3, pues el ODST nunca los hé jugado, pero a lo que voy es que ya creé las navbox e infoboxes de los Soundtrack, en cuanto termine los niveles de Halo 3 comenzaré a terminarlos todos, por si quieres saber como se usan las plantillas, puedes ver el artículo aquí. Todo esto te lo digo porque estuve checando mi discusión de marzo y me di cuenta que me habías dejado un mensaje sobre los soundtracks de reach, la verdad es que se me había olvidado, pero ya está hecha con el diseño correspondiente de Halopedia. Por otra parte, te recuerdo que si quieres hacer plantillas (navboxes) para Halopedia, recuerda seguir estos estilos, #Color de Fondo (para todas las plantillas, excepto otros): #242424 #Color de Titlestyle UNSC: #006400 ##Color de gruopstyle UNSC: #006c00 ##Color de Liststyle UNSC: ivory #Color de Titlestyle Covenant: Indigo ##Color de groupstyle Covenant: #6600b1 ##Color de Liststyle Covenant: ivory #Color de Titlestyle para otros (niveles, soundtracks, easter eggs, etc): #181818 ##Color de fondo: AntiqueWhite ##color de groupstyle: #242424 ##color de liststyle: ivory Por el momento son todas las plantillas que tenemos categorizadas, las de Forerunner no te digo porque ya estan hechas, o más bien hecha, pues solo es necesaria hacer una. En caso de que quieras hacer infoboxes hazlas a tu gusto, pero recuerda que los colores deben ser uno fuerte y el otro bajo, por ejemplo: naranaja-naranja bajo. Todo esto te lo dejo como informativo, más no para que te sientas obligado a hacerlas, recuerda que solo si puedes hacerlas, de lo contrario no hay problema. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 01:44 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Contact Harvest Alonso, noté que comenzaste a hacer el artículo sobre este libro, la plantilla que utilizas está mal, te sugeriría que la cambiaras a Ficha de Libro, pues esa es la adecuada, ya que hace que se vea mejor, y tiene más cuadros para llenar. Puedes basarte en libros como Halo: First Strike, The Art of Halo 3, etc. Todos esos los creé yo y les añadí esa plantilla. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 20:27 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Perdón Ups, no sabía que estaba mal, perdón. Es que como mire que el logro "Comandante" dice por tener mas de 250 ediciones, y la plantilla decía 1500 la cambié porque pensé que estaba mal. No volveré a editar plantillas. Si estubo mal lo que hice, perdon, no se repetira. HadriMX .:Mensaje:. 23:48 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Infobox song Hey que tal, por lo de como agregar las canciones en la infobox, solo debes hacer lo siguiente: #Coloca el siguiente código en donde dice video: "Nombre del video" Donde dice nombre del video, no me refiero al título que le puso el usuario, sino el nombre código que le pone youtube a los videos, por ejemplo: Esta es la página del tema Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wly8IcmKqvQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='Wly8IcmKqvQ'] el nombre código es el siguiente: Wly8IcmKqvQ, de hecho, está marcado en el link. ahora, el código final quedaría así "Wly8IcmKqvQ" cuando lo guardes, asegurate de que quede así para que no haya problema. Espero haberte ayudado! Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 01:06 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Ira Estoy en peligro de que los de mi escuela me descubran de que tengo una cuenta aquí (ya sabes, es de tetos obsesionarte con videojuegos) y no puedo dejar que mi poca reputación que me ha costado conseguir se vaya a los suelos. No hagan tanto escandalo ni se les ocurra escribir un blog sobre mí. No se si esto será permanente o temporal Lo siento es que urgentemente necesitaba el codigo pero la plantilla estaba creada y solo tenia el nombre pero no tenia codigo ni nada yo solo le agrgue el codigo [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 02:17 18 abr 2011 (UTC)' Escuadron Delta hola alonso te queria preguntar si tienes cuanta en bungie y si es asi dime como es tu nombre ahi. [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 20:09 20 abr 2011 (UTC)' :/ Si te refieres a que ahora soy un administrador, creo que deverías saber que eso no es mi culpa, pues la comunidad me escojió a mi. Bueno, ojala no estés enojado conmigo, y si tienes razón, tu llevas más tiempo que yo, y yo llego como el Novato con ideas y que quiere acaparar todo, no me gusta como suena eso :/ Bueno, ojala y te lo pueda compensar con algo en un futuro :/ Tambien estuviste inactivo un tiempo en la Fanon y en la Halopedia, quiza estuviste en la GearsPedia, no lo sé. Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusion 02:33 7 may 2011 (UTC) Ño No toques en mi casa estos días. Es que miis jefes me mandaron a cortar el pelo y parezco un rapero todo feo Jajajajajajajaja xD xD xD Es broma, estás bienvenido a mi casa las 24 hrs. del día. Cuando vengas tu solo toca y aquí te paso a que juegues un rato en Live. Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 02:42 7 may 2011 (UTC) Entonces.... Entonces cualquier día que puedas pasate a mi casa como a las 4:00 ( a esa hora ya salí de la escuela). Pero no te burles, soy 100% más guapo cuando tengo cabello jajajajajajaja xD xD xD Bueno, e intenta traer tu perfil para que no juegues como un Invitado. Pero recuerda, avizame un dia antes jeje. [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 02:50 7 may 2011 (UTC) Mañana Oye, que bien que ya tengas Live. Se que quieres seguir con la Beta de Halo: Reach, pero si puedes conectate mañana como a las 11:00-12:00, a esa hora Jose y yo nos conectamos. Entre los tres jugamos Saco de Acción, que ya se pudo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy divertido jeje. PD: Lo del Delta-3 que importa, puedes serlo y ya, mi hermana es Delta-3 por que se unió antes que al Clan que tú, pero no creo que le importe ser el Delta-4 Sniff Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 04:35 7 may 2011 (UTC) Delta-3 Mira oficialmente para ser del Team/Clan debes hacer esto: *Entra a Xbox.com e inicia sesion *Ve a Bungie.net e inicia sesion *Busca mi perfil:JoSeMrTnZ *Busca la opcion que dice: Groups *Busca la opcion que diga:Join this Group *Te volveran a preguntar si encerio quieres unirte presiona obviamente: Join Group *El siguiente paso me toca a mi:Aceptarte en el grupo. Estoy haciendo un nuevo estilo Firmas como las De Halo Mexico Ojala me puedas ayudar ya que mi pc se vuelve lenta cuando abro el photoshop.Y el photoshop Online es una Reverenda MIERDA [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 12:21 7 may 2011 (UTC) Fanon Hola, te voy a pedir que te encarges de la Pagina de la Fanon Wiki Halo Fanon: F.A.Q Ademas ya te acepte en el grupo PD: Hazme una FIrma al estilo, Halo Mexico ya sabes esas que se ponen al Final del Post. Soy un Pro [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 23:52 7 may 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Yo soy un PRO HTML Hola Alonso! Mira te queria preguntar ya que tu eres el que sabe de Codigo(Si,Lo se Parezco un Adulador) ¿Se puede usar el codigo HTML aqui? Bueno, Espero yu Respuesta Mira mi Nueva Firma Soy Un Pro! Edit: Aqui no es,SORRY es en la Fanon(Ya sabes para que no la Copien xD) [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. Lo siento... Si te hice perder todo lo que esatabas haciendo tienes razon para enojarte y llamarme la atencion, solo que la proxima vez no lo expreses con palabras tan fuertes Ok, puede que yo me alla inscrito hace poco pero desde hace tiempo me e enterado de esta wiki y he contribuido, no me inscribi para arruninarle las cosas a los demas. Pero si quieres ayudarme en serio por favor ayudame a crear un articulo llamado Infinite Succor, pues se lo que se siente escribir un rato para que al final te salga q hay un problema por esto y mas razones, ya meha pasado varias veces y me esta sacando el mal genio. hasme ese enorme favor,y en verdad LO SIENTO ;) Perdón Alonso... solo arregle ciertas cosas Bueno.. p--pe-per-perdon. Lo arregle pokito y, lo edite cuando mire que nadie lo habia editado. Se ke la cage (y tambien se ke se siente), pperdoname (dificilmente lo haras). Pero bueno, hay qe hacerlo entre los dos, va? [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 03:16 13 may 2011 (UTC) Salsita Picante! Hola como a que hor a es que a las 4:00 en adelante no me voy a conectar. PD: Tu hermano se paso con su cancioncita de Mierda. Gif Hola alonso como subo gifs aqui porquer tengo muchos gifs de halo y graciosos pero cuando lo subo normalmente sale como imagen entonces me ayudas o no [[User:Spartan 158|'S-158']]' 30pxMensajes) 02:47 14 may 2011 (UTC)' de acuerdo estoy de acuerdo con lo de la firma-gif, me gustaría, si puedes con un Halo (el anillo no el juego XD) que va dando vueltas, y si no, lo haces con el símbolo de DOT (auntie) o uno que te guste a ti (tranquilo que ya me gustaría jajaj), bueno y los colores igual que ahora si quieres te paso el código de la original. Eso es...todo Gracias por tu atención =D [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 25px :Discusión 08:59 14 may 2011 (UTC) PD:tu perfil es la ostia! =D omo lo haces para poner el reproductor, y todo eso! dios mio,debería haber algo como perfil del mes XD ah y también cual es el código para poner "este usuario escucha (en mi caso Vocaloid)" y el recuadro verdo (o de cualquier color) que todos tienen que rodea toda la página. Blockbuster! Tarararara Busters! Trarararar! Hola te queria preguntar cuanto cuesta rentar Halo Reach en Guanajuato? Gracias! You Banned 7777 [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 00:36 15 may 2011 (UTC) PETICIÓN Saludos Alonso me percate que tu creastes la wikia sobre el tema de las machinimas y pense si podria ser uno de los administradores de esa wikia. Yo conozco los procedimientos y materiales necesarios para la creación de una machinima y conozco machinimas en español para poner su trama y cosas sobre su autor; tambien estoy pensando en crear mis propias machinimas, pero por falta de tiempo y de materiales para comenzar el trabajo sigo en estado pre-producción. Así que si crees que tengo lo necesario para ser un administrador o no, comunicate conmigo por medio de mi página de discusión. Jminator 02:50 15 may 2011 (UTC) igual Tambien quiero que me des un permiso de administrador para componer la wiki junto con jminator yo ya me uni a wiki machinimas dimelo aya por favor saludos [[User:Spartan 158|'S-158']]' 90pxMensajes) 02:55 15 may 2011 (UTC)' mmmh Pues fácil, puedes abandonar el Clan si tu quieres. Que es lo que pasaria? La verdad es que no pasaría nada, simplemente dejarias de ser un Delta. (TE CAMBIARÍAS TU EMBLEMA EHHHHH!) Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 04:37 15 may 2011 (UTC) gracias,la verdad si me gustaria ayuda de personas,pero mejor me gustaria haserla de otras machinimas,no solo de Halo,o si hay muchas,pues solo de Halo,y la verdad me gustaria ayuda chat metete al chat de halopedia menn http://xat.com/_Halopedia_ (pinches firmas aver cuando se pondran solas las mamonas!) Megaagente0080 30px Mi Discusión 18:05 15 may 2011 (UTC) Delta 3 En tu propio perfil dice que yo soy delta 3! Yo iba con Jose a poner la bomba! Criscooper123 18:27 19 may 2011 (UTC) Re: cortana Wow de verdad, tienes razon, pero he dedicado mucho a mi articulo y para mi el articulo cortana (nivel) esta mejor que el tuyo, solo faltan ciertos detalles, ¿porqué no mejor hacemos una votación por cual articulo esta mejor? Espero qué no te moleste. Suerte! Spartan-MAGC 01:29 21 may 2011 (UTC) PD: No quiero combinar mi info. con la tuya porque me da mucha flojera, volverla hacer. PD,PD: Qué lo votantes sean los administradores. Solo Cambia el "Resumen" por el mio y seria todo Gracias Suerte! Spartan-MAGC 02:23 21 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Prolema Hey, mira, la página ya la borró enrique y no pude apreciar las diferencias, yo hubiera recomendado más una fusión y que toda la info se vaya a Cortana (nivel), por la distinción entre mayúsculas y minúsculas, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, lo único que te pido es que lo redirecciones cambiando la "N" por la "n". En cuanto a la duda de Blackdragongears ya le envié un mensaje donde le explico todo y le menciono sobre las similitudes, (puedes leerlo en su discusión), y pues como sabrás, yo no conocí gearsepedia hasta un día después de cambiar la skin cuando me pediste que arreglara el problema de subir las imágenes. Espero y todo se solucione. Ahora, por lo de la plantilla, te agradecería que emepezaras a usar la blanca, pues por el nuevo proyecto que estoy iniciando, pero debido a retrasos en los grupo unsc y ancestros, todavía no lo he llevado a cabo. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 18:31 22 may 2011 (UTC) ÑACAÑACALACA me podrias ayudar con una wikia,de como poner las letras amarillas y eso porfa el mensaje de arriba es de Goyo Noble Mmm...A que te refieres? Hola a que te refieres cuando dices: EL CLAN DE UN AMIGO ES UN PLAGIO NUESTRO! No te entiendo,me imagino varias cosas: *1.-El clan de tu primo se cambio el Emblema y el Nombre al de Nosotros. *2.-Tu antiguo "Clan"(si se le puede decir asi...) te invito otra vez *3.-Y tres no tengo ni Fucking idea de lo que me intentas decir. PD:Mañana posiblemente vaya a blockbuster a rentar 3x2 juegos en los que mi lista estan ,Halo 3(Vidmaster Anual) Halo Reach y otro ¿cual me recomiendas? 01:25 27 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalismo de un conocido idiota ¿si lo hizo? ve la dirección IP para ver si no se conecta en la escuela o en su casa, y así meterlo en problemas, porque como no me conecto, me dijo que escribió eso y crei que era broma, ese maldito... Su facebook es Jacobo Medina Villafuerte (nomas, por si acaso), ya me artó que no acepte que me gusta ese juego. Y perdon por no contestar rapido, esque no he entrado en mucho tiempo no se porqué. [[User:Spartan E27|'Spartan E27']] 30px (Mensajes). 18:39 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Anual Olle Tu, Cris, Jose y yo hacemos el anual pero que dia??? Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 08:26 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Anual Ya lo sabia que no tenias xbox pero podriamos buscarnos otra persona y despues te ayudamos Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 19:18 12 jun 2011 (UTC) se me repitio el mensaje... Anual No te preocupes cuando vuelvas te ayudaremos con el logro. PD = soy bien veido a tu discusion Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 19:58 12 jun 2011 (UTC) holaholaholahola adiosadiosadiosadios Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 08:42 13 jun 2011 (UTC) lo vamos a cambiar TODO TODO TODO!!!!! de hecho, ya esta terminado, pues estuvimos trabajando en ello toda la semana pasada. Solo espera a que se publique el blog para que veas que onda. Por cierto, si ya te salio el nuevo, no te apures. El bllog lo explicará todo [[Usuario: Zonder sangheili|'zonder01']] 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 01:18 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Como puedo haser una firma personalizada,de Goyo Noble Flamas Azules Oye, espero y recuerdes mi MSN y Contraseña para mis Flamas Azules, sino, conectate al Facebook para q te las pase. Un Saludo! Espero y las consigas, sino, pues ya que [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 20:03 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Eterno Oye, si te llego mi contraseña y msn por el Facebook? [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 20:17 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Esta Bien Esta bien, no hay problema. PD: No recibí nungún mensaje... [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 01:31 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Ipod Touch Olle 2 preguntas, Si me compro el Ipód Touch puedo descargar aplicaciones al momento? (configurar el internet y todo eso supongo) Y en el Ipod Touch no se tiene que pagar ninguna tarifa al mes no? ya que no se puede llamar Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 13:28 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Re= P*ndejada Pues yo no le dije que se las darias, yo le dije q era dificil que a mi me las diera, y que se conformara con la Estrella de All-Stars pero no se dió con eso así que mandó el mensaje. Bueno, supongo que nunca tendré mis Flamas Azules de Bungie, pero lo intentaste. así que gracias amigo ;) [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 16:07 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Nameplate Mi nameplate no aparece en la pagina de Bungie, tal vez no me lo enviaste por el problema de Jose(Si, siempre leo las discusiones). Si no me lo envias no importa, pronto usare el de Bungie :D Criscooper123 13:52 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Vaya, no estoy un mes aquí y mira como cambió la Wikia! Por cierto, FELLICIDADES!, eres usuario destacado, sigue así. :) [[User:Spartan E27|'Spartan E27']] 30px (Mensajes). 01:25 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Olle cuando entro en la aplicacion me pone Unable to Load? Megaagente0080 30px Blarg-Discusión 22:25 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Razones? Hola! Jeje, quisiera saber las razones por las que no te logeaste y escribiste ese comentario como Anon. XD [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 23:19 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Bien... Está bien, te entiendo.... y perfectamente. Si me declaras la guerra, y así vamos a jugar........ bien. [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 23:33 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Esta bien, amigo. PD: No repitas lo de "con crema en la punta", por favor. [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 23:48 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Grupo de Usuarios para la campaña Genocida Si, ya sabes... la Campaña Genocida. Bueno, no se si ya hayas leído en el Blog que se forman grupos para la Campaña Genocida. Ok, pues vengo a invitarte a mi Grupo. No hay líderes, solo nos unimos para reparar artículos. Si llegarás a Aceptar mi Invitación, pues ya seriamos 3. Somos Tu, Alex y yo. Después meteremos a otros Bien, espero que me respondas. Un saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ Entonces qe? Aceptas? Si o No? Responde... [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 21:10 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Primer trabajo Hola! Primero, que bien que hayas aceptado :D Bueno, nuestro primer trabajo será reparar un artículo. Ese articulo no se cual, pero aqui unas opciones para ver cual reparamos primero: #Habilidades de Armadura #Estación Cairo #Jacob Keyes Uno de esos tres hay qe elegir. Y para un cuarto miembro, podría ser William o Edis. Un saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 02:10 1 jul 2011 (UTC) ALERTA DE BIOSEGURIDAD CLASE 1 te parese esto una pagina de discucion? (ESTA MUY BIEN ECHA PARA SERLO) en fin hermano alerta de posible intruso ya me he pillado como 5 entradas que estan vacias pero mi pc es una mierda asi que disulpa pero solo te dare esta luego edito esto cuando encuentre las demas http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Yoflemas_azules esa es la direcion de la discucion la entrada se titula Yoflemas azules solo contiene el caracter "y" pido permiso para eliminarlo pero como no se como sugiero lo aga vos POSDATA (VEO EDITASTE EL ARTICULO DE HALO:REACH) SHORELESS 05:27 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Entra al Chat Hadri te bloqueo sin querer ya lo quitamos Megaagente0080 30px Blarg-Discusión 19:49 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Si, fue sin querer, neta. Entra... [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 19:50 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Revisa despues la pagina de la que estaba hablando, Prisoner de Halo combat evolved. no se si salio perfecta, faltan cosas, pero por eso, la quiero terminar yo. mas tarde me gustaria si me dices como hacer la planilla que esta a los costados Snah Hau 03:10 6 jul 2011 (UTC)Toa Hau = Snah Hau MAGC Sí, tienes razón. Ya que, se ha enterado Kurt. Y sí, insulté a MAGC, y reconosco que me meresco el Bloqueo. Yo solo digo que MAGC es el que empezó todo, y hasta el mismo dio pruebas en la Discusión de Kurt poniendo "ya qué ese Pendejo...". Es cierto y reconosco que los "amenazo", pero nunca los Baneo sin razón alguna. Tal vez unas pocas ocasiones los saco, pero simplemente los saco ya que pueden volver a entrar. Si me qieren qitar los Cargos de Moderador, que lo hagan. Si me qieren Bloquear, que lo hagan. Perdón a Todos. PD: Esta Batalla la gané yo. [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 03:02 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias y suerte